


[podfic] Keep the Bouquets, Throw Away the Grooms

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Series: Keep the Bouquets, Throw Away the Grooms [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: The Lannisters meant it as an insult when they arranged the marriage of Sansa Stark to Margaery Tyrell.But is it truly an insult if nobody is insulted?





	[podfic] Keep the Bouquets, Throw Away the Grooms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep the Bouquets, Throw Away the Grooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701974) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



**Fic** : Keep the Bouquets, Throw Away the Grooms

 **Author** : Netgirl_y2k

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 18:59

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 17,3 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ry4y8yd9plso1ke/Netgirl_y2k+-+Keep+the++Bouquets%2C+Throw+Away+the+Grooms+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/ops2rau4)


End file.
